


oh lord please forgive me.

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Church Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Nonverbal aspects, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Switches, Toys, Vibrator usage, bit angsty, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: oh god, have mercy on me.hold me down under holy water...i've been lying with the devil.alternatively, chan and jisung have too much fun in a church, and perhaps things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	oh lord please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back oh so soon with another fic, yay!  
> This one is Chansung, I had someone ask me to do Chansung so here it is!  
> I'm probably going to hell in a handbasket because of this church sex but at least it's cute!  
> This Fic was inspired by the song Oh Lord by In This Moment, I recommend listening while you read.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!

_Oh lord._  
  
It was an ironic thought that passed through Jisung's mind as he felt Chan's hands squeeze his right thigh. They were in a church for fuck's sake, and of course, this was where Chan's mind had gone. Jisung cleared his throat, turning back towards the wedding ceremony they were witnessing. It was god awful timing, but he also had to admit… it was kind of thrilling. Being in such a sacred place at their friend's wedding and Chan slipping his hand into Jisung's pants.  
  
Chan leaned over his lips, brushing against Jisung's neck for a second before climbing their way up to his ear. "I bet you want me to get you off in this church, don't you?" His teeth nipped his ear, watching as the smaller boy's cheeks rushed with blood. "If you can manage to stay quiet, I'll make you come right here, okay?"  
  
There was a pause before a quick nod came from Jisung. Chan had already gotten him riled up, there was no going back, and he wasn't about to sit here trying to cover his hard dick. Might as well let it be taken care of. But he glanced back at Chan for a second scooting closer so he could be heard better. "I can remain quiet, but will you be able to stay quiet later?" And he left the question hanging, allowing the blonde boy's mind to imagine what Jisung could have in mind for him.  
  
Chris went to ask what was in store for later, but Jisung had already turned away, pushing at Chan's hand in his pants to do its work. A scoff passed his lips, but he knew he had been the one to start this. Button came undone, zipper went with it, and his hand shoved its way into… nothing. Sungie was wearing no underwear. "Is this something you planned?" He muttered softly but loud enough for Jisung to hear him.  
  
There was no answer, just an insistent push of the hips. Chan always talked too much, questioned too much. At the moment, that was just annoying. Jisung had half a mind to get himself off with the rate Chan was moving.  
  
But suddenly, there was a hand around his cock, a hum passing through his lips. That was the only sound that came from him as the thick hand began to stroke him.  
  
Chris tried to alternate between stroking and grinding his palm, trying to make Jisung come as fast as possible. He could feel the way Jisung's body twitched against him, and he could see the way the boy's cute teeth dug into his bottom lip. "Sungie…"  
  
Chan nuzzled his cheek lightly, continuing to press his hand into Jisung's cock. "Come. Come in your pants, right here. Don't you think it's filthy? We're in a church, and all you can think about is how you want to ruin your pants, right?"  
  
Jisung's cock twitched in his hands, telling Chan he was saying all of the right words. "Come on, baby, come in my hand. Don't wanna get caught, do you? Or maybe you do… you'd like that, wouldn't you? Someone watching me get you off in a church? I bet they'd think you're filthy. Disgusting."  
  
Oh lord. It passed through Jisung's mind again as Jisung came into Chris's hand, having to turn and press his face into his shirt, knowing that his bottom lip was not enough to contain the sound that came from his mouth. The hand in his pants slowed down, working him through his orgasm before it departed.  
  
The older brought his hand to his lips, forcing Jisung to take his fingers into his mouth. They were lucky they weren't surrounded by that many people. Chris watched with a dark look in his eyes as the smaller of the two licked off the come on his hands before pulling back. "You did good, Ji. Now focus."  
  
A chuckle passed through the brunette's lips before forcing Chan to stand up. "I don't think so." He tugged him out of the chapel, knowing he would never hear the end of it from his friend for leaving, but he couldn't let this go. Quickly he found the bathroom pushing Chan into it and shutting the door before pinning the blonde boy to the back of the door. It was fascinating to Jisung.  
  
He was the younger and definitely not the most muscular of the two, but Chris never made a move to take over. He had power over the blonde, and it was fun to use. "That was not very nice of you… what you did back there. Getting me hard and making me come at my own friend's wedding? I think you should be punished. Do you agree?"  
  
The way he trembled under Jisung's hold at the thought of getting punished… it was satisfying. A soft chuckle pushed past the smaller brunette's lips, finding his hand down to Chan's pants. "How could I punish you? Spank you and make you walk back out there, act like nothing happened?" A sinister look passed his face unbuttoning the elder's pants, tugging them down. "Or maybe I should shove a vibrator up your ass? Watch you tremble as you try not to come?"  
  
A soft whimper passed the boy's lips. He knew he had misbehaved, and now Chan had to be punished, but he had no idea where it was going with Jisung. He was a small unpredictable man.  
  
"There are so many options… which would you prefer?" There was silence that filled the air as Jisung waited for an answer. "I'm allowing you to pick your punishment, and you choose to sit in silence?" He squinted his eyes at Chris turning him around so his face was pressed up against the door. "I suppose… I have to choose for you then."  
  
Jisung mulled over the options, sighing softly. The spanking sounded fun, but it would be too loud. People could hear outside the door, walking by. "I think the vibrator sounds good, doesn't it?" His hand went into his pocket, pulling out a tiny little bullet vibrator. "You have to remember, you're not allowed to come, and there should be no noises from you."  
  
Chan groaned softly but nodded in compliance. He knew there was no use in arguing with Jisung even though this was one of his least favorite punishments. Jisung knew Chris hated that damn vibrator, and the blonde hated not being able to make a mess of himself. He liked to be messy.  
  
"Baby, if you can get through this, the rest of this wedding…" Jisung rubbed his hand, soothingly along Chan's shoulder. It was oddly gentle for the situation but Jisung had moments, sweet moments. "I promise I'll make you feel good... Make you all messy. That's what you want, isn't it?" A nod came to confirm his thoughts. "Alright, I have to stretch you a little, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."  
  
A bottle of lube came out of Sungie's other pocket, a flip of the cap, and his two fingers were covered. His free hand wandered down Chris's back, soothing him as one hand prodded against his rim. "Hmm. Did you stretch yourself earlier, kitten?" There was a grunt as an answer and Jisung fought the urge to roll his eyes. Chris was never good at being verbal during sex, but he had all the time earlier to talk when he should've been getting Jisung off.  
  
"Fine, then I suppose we can get right to it." He did make sure that Chris was properly stretched first before inserting the little vibrator. "I have the remote right here." His hand had the little remote in it, chuckling softly. "Can't wait to torture you. Let's go, pants up."  
  
Chris felt totally humiliated as he pushed his pants back on, glancing over at Jisung. There was a look of concern on the blonde's face at the sight of the remote.  
  
"Baby." The remote slipped into his pocket, leaning in a bit. "You have a safeword, you can use it if you're not comfortable with this. What's your safeword?" He didn't get much of a response in return. "Chris, sweetie, have you forgotten how to use your words?" There were times when Chan went nonverbal, usually if he was overwhelmed. "You have. Okay, we have nonverbal cues as well, you know what to do if you feel uncomfortable baby. You have to communicate with me."  
  
Chan chewed his bottom lip before shaking his head. He could handle this, he wanted the reward at the end, he could do this. He knew he could do this.  
  
"Okay, baby… are you sure?"  
  
A quick nod before the both of them left the bathroom, heading back to the chapel.  
  
A soft gasp came from the blonde when he felt the vibrator in him begin to move. His hand went to grip Jisung's thigh, but he was going to be a good boy; he was going to focus on the wedding. Even if it was the most challenging thing he had ever done, he wanted to get lost in the pleasure, but he couldn't. He had to focus, or he'd lose his reward.  
  
Jisung's hand fell on top of Chan's, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. Even though he was putting the poor boy through torture he still had the utmost soft spot for him. But he did increase the speed a bit, hearing a broken cry fall through his lips. He'd let that one go though. Jisung was never too hard on him. The grip Chan had on his thigh would probably hurt someone who wasn't used to it, but it wasn't the first time he'd be grabbed like this.  
  
The vibrator was turned all the way to the top. He wasn't planning on letting up any time soon. But then he felt a tap on his thigh, then another one. That was the signal and quickly Jisung turned off the vibrator. "Babe? Baby, look at me." Fuck, he had pushed him too far. "Baby, are you okay?"  
  
Chan was sniffling, borderline tears, shaking his head a bit. He was quickly pulled out of the church, the pair of them receiving dirty looks for leaving for the second time, but Jisung couldn't care less about what they thought. What mattered was the wellbeing of his kitten. "Come on, let's go home. I'll take care of you. Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you like this."  
  
It was rough trying to calculate the wellbeing of the tall blonde when he was nonverbal, but he got him into the car. He was going to find a perfect reason as to why they had left early, but his main focus was getting Chan home and making him feel better. The speed with which Jisung drove him would've definitely gotten them pulled over if he was unlucky.  
  
Quickly Jisung got the blonde inside their home, closing the door behind him. "Babe, turn around, I'm going to get the vibrator out of you." Jisung tugged his pants down, making sure he was conscious of Chan's bodily cues since he wasn't speaking. He was gentle as he fished the vibrator out, putting that and the remote away.  
  
He tugged Chan to the couch, pulling out a bar of chocolate, urging Chan to take a piece. He needed to eat, and hopefully, that would calm him down a little. "I'm so sorry, babe. You did so well using your cues to show you were uncomfortable, I won't do that again, okay?" His hand carded through the soft blonde hair, watching as Chan chewed on a piece of chocolate.  
  
The sniffles and shakes from Chan calmed down after a few minutes of them just sitting there. Jisung whispering that he did good, and he was sorry, feeding him a new piece of chocolate every so often. "I'm sorry… that I ruined the mood." Chan's voice seemed to have come back to him. "You were going to reward me, and I-I messed up. I'm sorry." His voice was pitiful, filled with tears he was holding back.  
  
"Baby, don't apologize. The safe word and the cues exist for a reason, I want you to use them when you're uncomfortable, so I can take care of you. In any way, I can, baby." Jisung leaned in to kiss him gently, his hand finding its way to rub soothingly along the blonde's arm. "And I can still reward you. You still did your best, baby. My Channie deserves a reward for how good he was today. Does Channie think he's up for his reward? Or should we wait until later?" Jisung's nose nuzzled into Chan's cheek, a definite switch up from how vindictive he was earlier.  
  
"Channie wants his reward, please…" There were soft kisses along his neck, little nuzzles every once in a while. Chris couldn't lie, he quite liked it when Jisung was like this. Soft, sweet, caring ready to please his baby.  
  
Small hands went to unbutton Chan's pants, tugging them down along with his underwear, humming softly. "I'll let you pick what your reward is, Channie. Do you want me to suck you off? Eat you out? Fuck me? Or me to fuck you?" His hand ran along Chan's thighs as he waited for the decision, the movement earning shivers from the boy underneath his hands.  
  
Chan was still kind of shaky from earlier, he wasn't sure he could handle being fucked. But what did sound nice was burying himself inside of Sungie. "S-Sungie… can I fuck you? Please?"  
  
A nod came from the younger, his hand moving to stroke Chan. "Of course you can, baby boy. I bet you missed me tightening around you. Would it make you feel better? You can fuck me nice and deep, baby boy." His hand barely wrapped around Chan, he was a considerably sized man, but he knew the elder liked the size difference. It made his dick twitch, watching the way his hand struggled to take all of his cock.  
  
"Do you want to watch me stretch myself, Channie?" A quick nod came as Jisung shoved his pants off, pulling out that bottle of lube from earlier, slicking up his fingers before he pushed one into himself. Jisung had adjusted to make sure he was on full display for the elder, his cute little ass slightly perked into the air. He let out a breathy sigh as he let himself get used to the one finger before adding another one a sharp moan escaping his lips. "Channie, Channie… I can't wait to get you inside me, fuck. It's been too long."  
  
Oh lord. The thought drove through Chan's brain again as he watched Jisung touch himself, moaning out curses, crying Channie's name softly, begging him to fill him up. He seemed to have remembered that he was capable of moving, his hand going to slap one of Jisung's ass cheeks harshly, watching as it bounced back in response.  
  
Jisung squealed, his back arching slightly. "Channie, Channie, please please please…" He was becoming a babbling mess, his fingers still moving inside him. He stopped moving his hands, quickly climbing into Chan's lap. "Fuck, I need you inside me so bad." The dominant Jisung had switched off in favor of subby Sungie, needing to be filled with cock. Despite that the pair both knew who was really in charge. His hands fell to Chan's shoulders, sliding slowly onto his cock, a soft pleased hum leaving him.  
"You fill me up so nicely, baby, so so nicely." Both Chan and Jisung felt like they could just sit there for hours, enjoying the full feeling of a cock shoved in Jisung's ass. "You were so good for me today, baby, can you continue being good for me? Make Sungie come, baby. I know you can." Jisung's nose found Chan's cheek again, nuzzling a bit, before planting a soft kiss.  
  
Chan couldn't resist when Jisung acted like this, he wanted to make him come, to make him pretty and messy. He held onto Jisung's hips, thrusting upwards, watching as Sungie fell apart his head falling behind him. "You're so tight, Sungie. I feel like I should fuck you more often, I have been neglecting you, haven't I?" He continued to move, it was a slow but deep movement.  
  
Jisung felt like he was being filled to the brim, and it felt so so good. "You've neglected poor Sungie, I miss your cock this deep inside me, fuck." His head fell forward, leaning against Chan's shoulder. "Fuck me like you mean it, Channie, please."  
  
The rate at which Chan's hips moved sped up, leaving Jisung's tight ass just to dive back in. He knew it drove Sungie crazy when he did that, continuously making him feel full. "Wanna make Sungie feel good, wanna make Sungie come on me." It was unclear who really held the power balance at the moment, but neither of them cared that much, both just wanting a climax. An ending.  
  
Jisung's back arched as Chan finally found that sweet spot in him, a cry flying out of his lips. "Channie, Channie, right there, please baby, don't stop. Fuck fuck please right there. Oh, God!" It felt too good to stop, too good to even begin to focus on his surroundings.  
  
Chan spurred on by the pleading, sped up his hips, continuing to hit the spot that made Jisung let out the prettiest sounds. "Sungie, Sungie, please come on me, please please." There was broken desperation in Chan's voice, he wanted to be covered in come, it made him feel so filthy.  
  
Jisung's cock twitched with each plea, his nails digging into Chan's shoulder as the blonde continued to beg to be covered in come. The knot in Jisung's stomach couldn't stay tied anymore. A few more twitches and Chan's chest, and partially some of his face was completely covered in sticky hot come.  
  
Chan groaned, unable to stop the climax that came immediately afterward. It was unexpected, he didn't feel close yet, but once the come hit his face, his cock released all of its load inside of Jisung. He slowed down his pace in Jisung, allowing both of them time to just kind of breathe.  
  
"Jisungie…" Chan whined softly, his hands rubbing into Jisung's hips soothingly. He had been gripping them quite rough near the end and didn't want the young boy to be in any pain. Typically, Chan was the one who needed the aftercare, but something about the way Ji trembled underneath him told him otherwise. "Baby? Sungie, sweetie?" His hands went to run through his hair, giving him gentle kisses along his cheek and his neck. "Sungie, you're trembling… Are you okay?"  
  
Jisung could faintly hear Chan talking, but he really just needed a moment; he was high in the clouds and just wanted to enjoy where he was at the moment. He nuzzled into Chan's shoulder, an indication that he was at least partially there.  
  
There was a movement from Chan, slipping his cock out of Jisung, and picking him up. Whether or not Sungie was going to answer him, he needed to be washed up and put to bed. So he carried him to the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Jisungie, I need you to come back down to planet Earth, please." There was a trace of worry in his voice. But he also understood what it was like to be this way after a good fuck.  
  
Once he undressed Jisung and got him in the shower; that was when Jisung seemed to come back down from cloud nine. He hummed softly, his hand moving to hold onto Chan. There was no way he was going to be able to stand on his own. "That was so good, Channie, baby." He tugged Chan into the shower, nuzzling into his chest. He just needed to be coddled and cuddled at the moment. "You did good, Channie, you deserved that reward." It came out muffled as his face was hidden in Chan's chest.  
  
"I gotta get you cleaned up, Sungie, I know you want to cuddle, but we can do that in a bit, okay?" With that, Chan took to cleaning both of them, taking care not to allow Sungie to fall with his wobbly legs.  
  
After a quick shower and shoving chocolate into Sungie's face, they were passed out on the couch. Sungie couldn't make it back to the bedroom with how tired he was, and Chan wasn't going to argue with him.  
  
_Oh Lord_ passed through Chan's mind right before he shut his eyes and fell into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Feel free to leave kudos, comment!  
> @LLNOKITTY


End file.
